


SummerAutumnWinterSpring

by sextustarquinius



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 06:09:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12599988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sextustarquinius/pseuds/sextustarquinius
Summary: Have you ever been through a moment that you felt your whole life condensed in just a few seconds, but there was so many life in them that if it exploded, could create a whole new universe? It's a moment that, even though standin still, you feel your energy dancing with all the other energys, like an invisible force trying to carry you away in its moves. A sudden random snap that changes your conception of everything. And all of this while you were having lunch.





	SummerAutumnWinterSpring

  1. **Spring**



What a dum ideia to clean up the garage. “Spring cleaning” they call. But there’s nothing Stiles asks for, crying, that Derek doesn’t do, smiling. A little workout on this hot day won’t kill him. Of course Stiles was helping, but with those sticky arms, Derek had to do the hard work. Shirtless, of course, it’s too hot for clothes.

“Phew”, Stiles put some garbage on the floor and then placed his hands in his waist. “Are you thristy? I’m thinking about making us lemonade, what do you think?”

“That’d be pretty good.”

Stiles made his way to the kitchen, washed his hands and found himself thinking in everything they’ve been through: they met at the woods, stood by each other, looking aside every now and then, however Derek’s always been too tough to open his heart. Eventually the table has turned, tough: Derek felt deeply concerned about Stiles when he got possessed by the Nogitsune and, since then he’s been around and taking a good care of him.

It was funny, tough, when they first kissed. Stiles was nervous near that frowning rock that Derek is. He was absolutely annoyed and, after a few seconds starring at Stiles, he moved his lips – voicelessly talking to himself – and pressed Stiles against the wall and kissed him helplessly. He was so afraid, tense and unware of what he was doing, that Stiles nearly choked with the tongues.

“Wait, wait, wait”, Stiles pushed Derek away, “hey, sourwolf, calm down. We may kiss as much as you want.”

Derek pouted, and Stiles almost had a heart attack: he’d never thought Derek could be this cute. Or any cute. Actually, Derek and cute shouldn’t be in the same sentence.

“You promise?”, Stiles’ chin fell in surprise: the mighty wolf turned into a defenseless puppy. He even thought in a reply, however he only kissed him, like it was the last thing he’d do in life.

He grabbed two Sicilian lemons to make the lemonade.

After that, angels sang from up above when he lost his virginity, so he could feel infinity. That’s the beginning of Derek’s liberation from his own inhibitions and censorships. For real, everyone noticed he turned into a lighter person. His laugh is delicious, by the way, and Derek likes Stiles’ laugh too. He even tickles him sometimes. And cuddling. He’s so cute, I could die: even though he didn’t lose the habit to frown, Derek doesn’t intimidate people anymore.

Just a little bit of sugar.

Derek reformed the loft for the two of them. Stiles suggested a clear and illuminated environment, with baby blue walls, white wooden furniture, and some plants and posters as decoration. When Stiles closes his eyes, he can imagine a kid opening their house – like a dollhouse – and they’re the dolls they’re playing with. Playing to be happy.

 A cup of lemonade goes well with a lemon slice and an umbrella straw, doesn’t it? Stiles even brought the both cups in a tray.

“Wow, are we on vacation?”, Derek asked.

“Nothing you don’t deserve, babe”, Stiles winked at Derek.

“You’re gonna spoil me like this.”

“Everything to my favorite Alpha.”

“Hm, seems like Scott’s in trouble.”

“Scott has a place in my heart, but you…”, Stiles pointed at Derek as he got closer, “you have a place at my something else as well.”

  1. **Winter**



The day was December, 12th. It was raining. Nonstop. Cold and rainy is the perfect weather to stay in bed and cuddling, but Stiles had a test today on school. Once a week, after class, Sterek use to go out for dinner. But not on December, 12th, ‘cause it’s Stiles’ birthday, so Derek decided to set up a surprise party. Derek tried really hard to bake the cake, but he’s definitely a terrible baker. There was colorful balloons, a table with delicious – which Derek didn’t cook too –, and another one with drinks – these ones Derek made: he learned how to make a lot of drinks in one of his trips to Mexico. Who could ever imagine he would be doing this kind of thing some day.

But he wasn’t ashamed at all: for such a long time Derek repressed his loving, because, come on, who’d have feelings for a weird hyperactive teenager boy. He treated Stiles like a “freak”, always looking down at him, due a lot of prejudices he had. So he clung to some feminine love affairs. However, every time he touched or hugged them, his heart screamed in protest: he couldn’t stop thinking about Stiles. His face, his gangling way, his voice, his image always came to mind when he was in bed with those women, making his heart pound, his mouth go dry, his hands shake.

When he evolved in Mexico, though, it was at that moment when he realized Stiles is actually an amazing person, always taking care of the ones he loves, facing any danger even though he’s just 147 pounds of pale skin and fragile bones.

With everything setted up, Derek sat still on the couch and called Mrs. Stilinski.

“Yeah, son, I’m finishing my stuff around here and meeting you in five minutes.”

“All right.”

Scott’s going to hold Stiles still on school, so everyone can come around for the surprise.

Their first fuck was an unforgettable experience. Every clothe went boom as they fell on the ground. Derek was so fucking high, dizzy and trembling with pleasure. Stiles’ scent turned into his merkabah, he got really addicted to it. The touch was electric, it messed up their nerves. Holding him was like embracing the moon. It was magical.

Since then, Derek freed his worried and dedicated lover side. I mean, Derek’s jealous of what’s his and he always like to please his mates. He’s always been like this – but being alone for years made him very adamant. And there’s the other thing: every Alpha needs a mate and their heart determinates who this person’s going to be. He even killed to save Stiles.

Mrs. Stilinski called him son, isn’t it? Meeting Noah was funny, though. Both Noah and Derek were tense – Stiles felt the tension and could cut it with a knife –, but after a few beers, the three of them were laughing loudly. A strange image of Derek Hale, but there he was, being incorporated to the family. Every time the Sheriff called Derek “son”, he yelled in the inside.

“I’m sorry to say”, Stiles said, when Derek commented about how glad he got being called son and receiving a tap on the shoulder, “but my dad does it with everyone: me, Scott, Parrish. Yeah, he’s a pretty much shoulder-tap-hoe.”

Well, Derek just could clung to the fact that he is his actual son-in-law. Although the rain was hitting hard at the window, Derek heard his most favorite voice talking behind the door. “Scott, come one, I just wanna enter in my house”, Derek stood up as Stiles opened the door.

The three of them stared at each other for a few seconds.

“Surprise”, Derek said with a cheerless smile.

“Oh”, Stiles covered his mouth with his both hands, “I messed up everything, right?”

Derek shrugged. “Kind of. Happy birthday, my love.”

  1. **Fall**



All the leaves are brown, and the sky is gray. Beacon Hills turns into a very depressing scenario on fall. Everything around town has been very quiet about a year now, and that’s the time Sterek’s been dating, so Derek started thinking about marriage. Derek could remember their first date like it was last night.

The sky was dark and dense with the cold, Stiles’ face was pinky and sinking in his scarf. The wind was blowing fast, carrying the leaves on the ground. Both Derek and Stiles were standing in front of Stilinski’s house after they went out to eat pizza and tiramisu – what, back then, Derek would never admit was an actual date.

The two of them didn’t say a thing, but chatted with their glances. ‘Till the sheriff called his son in. “Yeah, dad, I’m coming”, the boy replied and then, looking at Derek, “Bye”, he whispered.

“Bye”, Derek said, his voice coming out of his mouth like it was passing through the eye of a needle.

At that night – that’s one of Derek’s most infamous secrets – he waited, under the weeping leafless trees, listening to the wind carrying his breaths away, for the dawn, just to see the first sunray to touch Stiles’ milky faces. When the boy stepped out of his house to school, Derek noticed he should totally go home and stop being a creepy stalker.

Their next date was during the daylight: they sat in front of a lake, drinking hot chocolate and watching the cool air forming a white veil, floating above the lake, but touching it like a little smooch. At that day, Stiles’ face was just whiter than normal, and his eyes were almost closed, ‘cause the sun was hitting their faces.

“Your perfume is really good, I liked it.” Derek said at some point.

“What perfume?”, Stiles asked after taking a sip of hot chocolate, “I didn’t put any perfume on today”, and started blabbing about his allergies. Derek blushed. His super wolf senses fooled him. But, damn, he was like really addicted to Stiles’ scent: how can he smell like a lemon macaroon? When they have sex, Derek licks and bites Stiles’ skin, hoping to taste it, like it had actually a taste. We better stop it or Derek may have a boner on the cafe.

Stiles and Derek go out for breakfast once in a while, and on that day Stiles went running to school, late to English class. And Derek stayed there, staring at the window, lost in a chain of thoughts. Of the thought, of the thought, of the thought of his name. Derek asked for the bill. While walking home, Derek found himself looking at the ground, his hands in his pockets. Their marriage should happen on that lake.

On fall, obviously, ‘cause Derek wants Stiles’ face to be pinky like it was that night. The two of them were going to wear white tuxedos. Derek would pin a gillyflower on his suit, and Stiles, a rose. A pink one. Pink goes well on Stiles. The bouquet, however, should be made of chrysanthemums, because Stiles likes them.

Their first dance would be funny, though. None of them is good at dancing: Stiles is gangling – and he probably would be all shaking –, while Derek is not that flexible. They’re lucky it’s a slow dance at all. When he arrived at home, Derek stood in front of the window and stared at the cloudy sky. In his hands, he was squeezing a little chamois box, heart pounding nonstop.

“Hey, babe, I’m home”, Stiles shouted as he got in.

“Hi, honey”, Derek approached Stiles, kissed and hugged him.

“What is it?”, Stiles asked, “You got a look in your eyes.”

“Babe”, Derek got down on his knees. When he opened the box, Stiles covered his mouth with his both hands, “will you marry me?”

After a sigh, with teary eyes, Stiles just whispered, “Yes.”

  1. **Summer**



Stiles looks like a child when he’s passing sunscreen. The summer this year came super hot, so Lydia decided to set up a pool party in her house. Derek was in the pool, sitting in a buoy, a beer in his hand. Scott and Liam were playing some game with a ball, Malia was taking a sun bath lying on a sun lounger. Other people from school were there too, drinking and talking with each other.

Lydia came along and sat next to Stiles, “You’re not going into pool?”

“Oh, well, it’s hard for someone who got a skin that burns even with artificial light”, he laughed, “but later, maybe.”

“All right”, she raised her hands and, when she left, he leaned backward and looked to the sky. It was blue and cloudless, a peaceful image which could calm anyone down. Women should give birth looking to the sky. Summer is most perfect season of the year, ‘cause Derek’s sensible to the heat, it seems. He starts to walk around shirtless. And so turned on, almost every touch ends up in sex. Not that Stiles is complaining, but he doesn’t have enough energy sometimes. Besides vacation, of course. He’s going to college this year (may you read tomorrow), so the pressure’s starting to build. Stiles closed his eyes, feeling the sun touching his skin.

And he heard Derek’s laugh. It’s still funny, though, to think a-year-ago Derek would be able to turn this Derek. When they first met, he seemed physically unable to give a simple smile. So his laughs rejoice Stiles. Usually Derek laughs after sex: his eyes glow, standing out in the dark, and, after he cums, he laughs between breaths. That’s Stiles favorite one.

In the other hand, Stiles got a little bit more serious too. Their relationship made Stiles grow a lot and Derek as well. And that’s kind of relationships are about, they’re an experience to deal with loving – yours and someone else’s feels – to be happy and to grow as a person. Right now Stiles knows it, so he won’t love someone, like he loved Lydia, never again.

After saving the townspeople, Stiles finally was able to – what’s hard on adolescence – recognize his own value. An indispensable fact for life: love is something you have to give to yourself before giving it away. You must. Otherwise, love will turn into a drug, a person may get addicted to someone else’s presence (not necessarily their loving is involved) and won’t be to live for themselves.

And Derek’s been very responsible too, taking care of him in every aspect, always there, proud of each little step, every little thing he encouraged. Even his decision to move to Virginia to study Forensic Sciences. Even though distance hurts a lot. Just thinking about how many the two boys improved themselves and became happier is heart breaking the imminent risk of this to come to an end.

But being apart mean they’ll eventually get used to absence. Such a great high can only make a greater falls.

Then, all of sudden, Stiles felt cool hands lifting him up and, as he opened his eyes, both he and Derek were going down into the pool. Stiles dried his face with his hands and saw before him Derek’s smiley face, an image that both warmed up and crashed his heart. Derek got closer and kissed him.

At night, Derek saw Stiles sitting in the couch, TV turned on, but staring at his can of coke. Before he could say something, a tear rolled down Stiles’ face. “Hey”, Derek sat next to him, “what is it?”, then he dried the tears, holding his boyfriend’s face in his hands. Stiles, in a desperate move, hugged his boyfriend, drowning his face into the Alpha’s chest.

“I don’t wanna leave”, he said, his voice already suffocated by his cry.

“Hey, you don’t have to worry about that.”, Derek looked Stiles in the eyes, to give him more security. “well, I was planning to make you a surprise tomorrow, but I’m moving to Quantico with you, darling.”

Stiles’ chin dropped. He even tried to speak some words, but he failed. He stopped, took a deep breath and tried again, “But what about this building? I mean, you got residents here, don’t you?”

“I hired a person to take care of that. It’s okay, darling, I would never survive being away from you for so long.”

Stiles just closed his eyes so hard that they could draw into his head. There are just few moments when a human being is able to reach emotion in a very pure and raw state, and Stiles just did it right now. It’s a state that turns you into a balloon filled with water, your physicality gets thin and fragile while filled with pure emotion of ecstasy, happiness, pleasure et cetera. A simple blow or a reckless touch can pop it, so the content – which is molded by the continent – loses its shape, it spreads away, expanding itself.

On that hot summer night Stiles could see in his future the seed of something bigger.


End file.
